


A Place to Belong

by Sumi



Series: Honeymaren/Elsa [3]
Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Collection: Purimgifts Day 3, F/F, Gen, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:48:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22726417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sumi/pseuds/Sumi
Summary: Honeymaren knows Elsa wants to stay. It's written all over her face.
Relationships: Elsa & Honeymaren (Disney)
Series: Honeymaren/Elsa [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1632421
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9
Collections: Purimgifts 2020





	A Place to Belong

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Malkontent](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malkontent/gifts).



>   
> 

“You know… you belong up here,” Honeymaren worked up the courage to say.

The look in Elsa’s eyes was so freeing. When she first arrived here Elsa seemed to be so unsure of herself, but that had changed. She had become confident in her magic. It was clear Elsa felt more at home here than she ever did at Arendelle.

Honeymaren could do little else but express her opinion. Elsa was the one who had to make the decision. If she did stay Honeymaren would have no more excuses to avoid telling Elsa how she felt. 

In the beginning he told herself before that there would be no point in expressing her true feelings to Elsa if she left. However, now there was a chance. Albeit a small one but Honeymaren tried not to think of the negatives.

Elsa smiled in Honeymaren’s direction. “I think I do, don’t I?”

The words made her heart fill with hope.

A few days later Honeymaren got her answer. Elsa announced she was going to stay. Honeymaren couldn’t contain her excitement if she tried. It showed all over her face. Beside her Ryder snickered. He earned another elbow to the side for that, but didn’t make too much of a fuss.

“So what do you plan to tell her?” Ryder whispered to her later that evening.

Honeymaren sighed. “I was thinking I’d do it tonight. You know, get it over with…”

“That’s not the best attitude to take when confessing to someone.”

Ryder was right-- no matter how much Honeymaren didn’t want to admit it. She eventually stood up and took a deep breath. It didn’t take long for her to find Elsa. She stood off to the side, talking with two of the elders.

After hestiating for a minute, Honeymaren finally worked up the courage and began to walk towards Elsa.

It was now or never.


End file.
